Sakkra/Master of Orion II
The Sakkra are a hardy reptilian race with impressive regenerative capabilities. As a result of their low mortality rates, the Sakkra population grows at double the normal rate (+100%). Overcrowding pressures, even on their large home world, long ago forced them to become partially subterranean, living both under and above the surface of a planet. This allows them to support a greater maximum population on every planet they colonize, and it makes their defensive ground troops 10% harder to dig out. These reptiles survive partly because they produce +1 food per farmer and partly because their Feudal government is so efficient at starting internecine wars. The life of the average Sakkra is by no means pleasant. Their dispirited spies operate at -10Master of Orion II: Battle of Antares instruction manual.. Traits Population Growth +100 Population growth modifiers affect the rate at which the population of every colony grows. This affects the base to which the effects of a planet’s terrain and pollution are applied. Low population growth rates are usually the result of shorter life spans, slower biological processes, physical weakness, or some similarly inherent problem. Higher growth rates result from things like long life spans, strong immune systems, or general fecundity. Food Production +1 Farming production modifiers increase or decrease the amount of food each unit of population assigned to agriculture can grow. Like those for population growth, the farming modifiers affect the base that the effects of a planet’s terrain and pollution are applied to. A farming bonus represents long familiarity with agriculture, resulting in effective techniques, while a penalty represents a simple lack of farming aptitude. (If the planet has a life-bearing environment, though,the penalty cannot go below 1 food per farmer.) Espionage -10 Spying modifiers affect the sabotage and espionage skills of a race. Races with specialized disguise abilities get bonuses, as well as those with acultural bent toward deceit. Subterranean Subterranean races are semi-troglodytic—adapted to living underground through the construction of expansive complexes of chambers and tunnels. As a result, a subterranean race’s maximum population on any planet is increased by that world’s size class (i.e., +2 for Tiny, +4 for Small, and so on up to +10 for Huge). Finally, due to the difficulty in navigating the underground labyrinths to dig them out, subterranean troops receive a 10% ground combat bonus when defending their colonies. Large Homeworld Large Home World gives a race the advantage of having some elbow room early on. A large home world allows greater population growth, which leads to more food, quicker research, and faster production. Government Main article: Feudal A feudal government structure rests on the inherited titles and holdings of an elite class, somewhat as in medieval Europe. An emperor keeps the throne of a feudal government by balancing and subtly encouraging the rivalries between the more powerful members of this class. * The morale of each planet under a Feudal government incurs a penalty of 20% until a Marine Barracks or Armor Barracks is built there. (Local troops are necessary to keep the serfs in line.) * It takes 8 turns for a Feudal government to assimilate a unit of population in a conquered colony. * Feudal populations will instantly assimilate if their colony is conquered by an opponent. (There is little loyalty to the central government, and local barons are always on the lookout for personal gain.) * Due to the generally warlike nature of feudal governments, ship production costs are 2/3 normal. * For the same reason, research is half the standard. * If the capital of a Feudal empire is captured, the entire empire is thrown into a state of anarchy as rival claimants to the throne battle for supremacy. This period of anarchy lasts until a new capital is built. Morale suffers a 50% penalty during this period. Confederation The advanced form of a Feudal government is Confederation. Confederated empires receive the following benefits in addition to the usual Feudal characteristics. * Assimilation of conquered colonists takes only 4 turns. * Ship production costs are reduced to 1/3 galactic normal. * Confederation populations no longer instantly assimilate when captured. References Category:MoO II Races